Postcards From Papa
by LaGleekFreak
Summary: Just a short drabble when Blaine is on tour and Kurt looks after their children!


"Daddy, the mails come! Daddy!" Daniel ran through the large oak and cream house waving the envelope above his head. His little sister Natalie running after him clapping her tiny hands together. Daniel ran into the study that faced out to the sea.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Kurt looked up from the guitar that Blaine had taught him to play three years ago.

"The mail came daddy. It might be from papa." Daniel smiled breathlessly. Kurt ran his hand through Daniel's dark curly hair, taking the envelope and the golden brown haired girl in his arms at the same time. Daniel was biologically Blaine's, he was four and played in the Tiny Tots Soccer Club and was currently learning to play the piano. Natalie was two, and biologically Kurt's. She was his little princess, and all she cared about was playing with her dolls and watching her daddies play music for them. While Kurt and Blaine were planning to get her involved in music they wanted to wait until she had found another interest that she wanted to do, like Daniel had with soccer.

"Alright, let's open it then." Kurt gently opened the envelope and pulled out three post cards. There was one for Daniel with a picture of Mickey Mouse on the front and one for Natalie that had the Disney Princesses on. Kurt smiled before handing them to his little treasures. Blaine had gone on a three week tour and was currently in California which would explain the Disney. Kurt knew Blaine wouldn't be able to resist going to Disneyland. When Daniel and Natalie were older they would go as a family. Once they were settled trying to understand what their postcards said Kurt pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees as he read his own postcard. The writing was small and cramped so he could fit it all in.

'Dearest Kurt,

I miss you so much. This trip is great but I wish all of you were here with me. Since I can't sing to you I found the perfect song for you. I just want you to know, I miss cuddling with you in the morning, and I miss kissing you before you go to sleep and watching you dream. So here goes, just imagine me singing. The stars lean down to kiss you and I lie awake and miss you pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere 'cause I'll doze off safe and soundly but I'll miss your arms around me I'd send a postcard to you, dear 'cause I wish you were here I'll watch the night turn light-blue but it's not the same without you because it takes two to whisper quietly the silence isn't so bad 'til I look at my hands and feel sad 'Cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly I'll find repose in new ways though I haven't slept in two days 'cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone but drenched in vanilla twilight I'll sit on the front porch all night waist-deep in thought because when I think of you I don't feel so alone I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone as many times as I blink I'll think of you tonight I'll think of you tonight when violet eyes get brighter and heavy wings grow lighter I'll taste the sky and feel alive again and I'll forget the world that I knew but I swear I won't forget you oh, if my voice could reach back through the past I'd whisper in your ear oh darling, I wish you were here.

I love you.

Blaine xx'

A tear ran down Kurt's cheek, he was so engrossed in his postcard from his husband he didn't notice Daniel tugging on his trouser leg.

"Daddy, I can't read it."

"Why are you crying dada?" Natalie looked up at him.

"You papa is very lovely darling." He brushed his fingers over her cheek and took Daniel's postcard.

"Hey buddy,

I hope you're being a good boy for daddy. I'm in California, and I miss you like crazy. I'm thinking of you when you play you're soccer game on Sunday. Good luck, win it for papa, and bring me that massive trophy!

Love Papa, and listen to Daddy." Kurt read to him. "And Daddy says its bedtime so hop off and put on your pyjamas."

Daniel nodded taking his postcard as he ran to his bedroom. Kurt put his on the desk and scooped up his little girl. She giggled and wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck, still tightly holding the piece of card.

While Natalie splashed in the bathtub sending bubbles flying over the bathroom she listened intently as Kurt read to her.

"Hello beautiful girl,

Daddy misses you. I got you a new doll. I hope you listen to daddy too. He loves you, so do I. I can't wait to see you. Papa will be home soon and he'll be able to kiss you goodnight and sing you lullabies again. I sung our song today baby. I can't wait to see you.

I love you sweet heart.

Love Papa x"

She smiled up at Kurt, her small angelic face half asleep. Somehow without being biologically Blaine's she reminded him of his husband, maybe it was just the way she yawned like a puppy, or the way she clung to him when she was tired. She was the soft side of Blaine. Daniel on the other hand was the energetic, crazy side.

After Kurt had successfully put both of his children to bed he curled up on the couch holding the guitar. He smiled at the postcard and started strumming the words to the song Blaine had written to him. When he finished he just stared out to ocean, the stars reflecting in the calm water. He held the postcard to his chest. It was the first time Blaine had been away for so long and Kurt was exhausted trying to deal with energetic toddlers, but he loved them. He was willing to look after them while Blaine had a chance to do something he loved. He would do anything for Blaine and his children, anything.

"I miss you too Baby." He looked at the postcard finally flipping it over to look at the picture. Blaine stood holding a board saying 'Kurt, you are my everything. I love you.' He was standing next to Donald Duck and smiling like a fool. Kurt chuckled and sighed.

"I love you, so much."

_**Song used is Vanilla Twilight - Owl City**_


End file.
